The present invention relates generally to anchor mechanism used to tie items in place to help avoid the items being damaged when moved or tied down.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a quick release anchor mechanism that can be secured to a surface and that can be used with a latch to tie an item in place. When used as a pair positioned on either side of the item, such as a motorcycle, the quick release anchor mechanism is configured to secure the item in place. This particularly works well when the item is being transported in a trailer, truck or any other place cargo needs to be restrained.
Prior art tie downs exist but do not provide for the versatility provided in the present invention. Other tie downs require a portion of the surface to be cut or carved out for the proper fitting of the tie down base. Yet additional tie down anchor systems do not employ a keyhole slot and a spring-loaded locking pin in combination to provide a versatile product, meaning the prior art anchor system once installed cannot be easily moved to another location in the same manner.